Proto Bahamut
In response to an earnest plea, the dragon breaks its shackles. Its cry resonates across the sky, and strikes awe into the hearts of all who hear it. Proto Bahamut is one of two Rank 80 raids. It is summoned from the northern Zinkenstill area, Azure Sky Sanctum. This raid is a primary source of and Rusted Weapons, both used to craft Bahamut Weapons. You can summon Proto Bahamut at rank 80 and join at Rank 50. In order to summon Proto Bahamut, you must combine one True Anima of each element to create a at the shop. You might also need to complete the Omega showdowns of Luminiera and Celeste to trigger it's appearance. Unlike other raids, the first time completion reward for Proto Bahamut is a instead of s Skills ;Ragnarok Field :Minor damage to all allies and inflicts , which deals damage each turn in inverse-proportion to the number of players in the raid. With 30 people in the raid, it deals 50 damage per turn. :Used as a first action (in phase 1) and potential phase 1 Charge Attack. ;Reginleiv :Many random-element, low-damage attacks on random allies. :Used as a phase 1 Charge Attack. :A stronger version (Reginleiv Recidive) is used in phase 2. ;Arcadia :Dark damage to all allies and inflict two random debuffs. :Used as a phase 1 Charge Attack. ;Abdak Force :2000 damage to all allies, massive Resistance Up against a random element, and or . :Used as a phase 2 Charge Attack. ;Skyfall :999,999 damage to all allies. :Used as a trigger action at 25% HP and 5% HP. The 5% version will also apply Clarity. At 50%, he will change form, initiating Phase 2. Strategy * Holy Sabers are necessary. It is also highly recommended to bring Clarity. * At the start of the fight, either lead off with or hit Proto Bahamut once then wait for a Clarity. * Proto Bahamut is offensively weak early on. Just watch for a Ragnarok Field recast. * Once phase 2 starts, always watch Proto Bahamut's buffs before using any high-damage moves (like a full Charge Attack chain or a bunch of nukes) to minimize the chance of wasting the attack on a Elemental Resist Up effect. Proto Bahamut's random-damage Charge Attack is also much stronger. * The main challenge is properly dealing with Proto Bahamut's Skyfall: ** Turn on Foe HP under Menu > Settings > Gameplay Settings > Display Foes' HP. Watch for when its HP is a bit above 25% and 5% to prepare your damage cuts. ** Unless your group is coordinating it in advance, NEVER USE RIGHT AS PROTO BAHAMUT REACHES 25% as it can cause the raid to waste all of their defensive skills then die when Proto Bahamut comes out of paralyze and Skyfalls everyone. On the other hand, you can get away with a 60-second Paralyze at 5% if you're confident the raid can rush down Baha's 12 million remaining HP before he breaks free. ** The only way to survive is to reach 100% damage cut (or use a dodge, but this will only save the dodging character). ** Holy Saber can give the entire raid 70% damage cut with Phalanx II. The other 30% is up to each player to obtain. *** Summoning Athena, a fully uncapped Onyx Carbuncle, the Famitsu promo Obsidian Carbuncle, or Hecatoncheir will provide the required resistance to save you. You can chain any of these options except a normal Onyx Carbuncle, which only provides 25% resist when chained, thus you will still take 5% (49,995) damage, which will wipe you. *** Only a few characters can save the party since non-summon damage cuts do not stack with Holy Saber. Sarunan with his upgraded first skill (+30% Dark Res) works, as well as De la Fille (Summer) (40% Reflect, counts as a damage cut and stacks with Phalanx). Danua doesn't quite make the cut with her 20% Reflect, but you can combine her with any Dark Carbuncle or SR Luminiera summon to be safe. * Proto Bahamut gains another big and boost at 5%, which, combined with the difficulty in getting debuffs to stick at that point (due to people repeatedly triggering Skyfall/Clarity), can lead to party members easily getting two-shot or even one-shot. If you survive the 5% trigger, it may be worth waiting until the rest of the raid has attacked before reapplying debuffs. Category:Raids